En la guardia
by AnonymousPegasus
Summary: 1098, Suecia y Dinamarca hacen parte de la Guardia Varega del Emperador Alexios Kommenoi... Dos Nordicos en la corte de los griegos! que les espera?


En La Corte de los Griegos

* * *

bueno, un mini fic de regalo de navidad... DenSu en la Guardia Varega (explicacion al final)

* * *

**1098, Milkagaard (Constantinopla)**

Berwald observaba el mar de Marmara, tan diferente a las tierras de donde venia, tan calido... mientras limpiaba su espada, ensangrentada porque hace poco tuvieron que encargarse de una rebelion... Alexios Kommenos, el Rey de los Griegos, el era quien les pagaba... Mientras seguia observando el mar, recordaba su vida pasada en Suecia... como lo apodaron ''*cabeza de buey'' por obstinado, como los Haardada de Noruega asesinaron a su familia... y como termino alli, finalmente miro a las naves, un extraño hombre alto, con un arma extraña, en ese momento escucho una voz, se volteo, espada en mano para ver...

''Hej''

Era ese Danes, no se llevaban muy bien, o eso parecia, la verdad es que se hicieron amigos, y no era sorpresa al final... ambos tuvieron que ver a sus familias asesinadas, por el mismo hombre, por eso estaban aqui, era en donde podia huir de los Haardrada Noruegos...

''Hallå'' respondio el sueco, friamente

''vamos Oxenstierna, porque tan seco?''

Sigurd** solo sonrio, estaba en armadura, y con su hacha, Berwald lo miro

''esta bien, se que no hablas mucho... pero esta esta chica en la corte que busca desesperadamente un Varego*** que dices? no quieres visitarla?''

''nej''

un suspiro, seguido de un silencio incomodo, finalmente el Danes tomo su hacha, que habia dejado en la cama, y miro al Sueco

''que dices? quieres pelea?''

''nej''

el Danes lo ignoro, casi arrastrandolo a la playa, pronto muchos hombres estaban junto a ellos, rodeandolos, Berwald tomo su espada, mirandolo

''vamos, no te hare daño'' dijo antes de atacar con su hacha, Pronto, Berwald logro apenas bloquear con su espada, luchando a la defensiva, algo a lo que no se acostumbraba, cada golpe, cada bloqueo, el resto de la gurdia miraba con atencion, esperando, finalmente, la espada pudo menos que su dueño, rompiendose, tras eso, Sigurd se detuvo

''Gane!''

''si claro...'' respondio Berwald sarcasticamente

**-esa noche-**

la parte del palacio que actuaba como gran salon, estaba llena de musica, baile y alcohol, cerveza, vino y aguamiel pasaban por copas y vasos de griegos y varegos por igual, y si habia un gran bebedor, era Sigurd

''ya fue mucho'' dijo Berwald, mirando al danes, visiblemente ebrio, y que estaba coqueteando con una chica griega

''te presento a Sophia'' dijo Sigurd, ebrio y riendo, igual que la chica

''vamos, todas las chicas quieren un nordico hoy, porque no le concedes su deseo?'' añadio, mientras un persa, parte de la guardia, los miraba mal

''venligst hvad siger du? tu, yo, dos griegas''

Berwald solo los miro, realmente no le importaba esto

''vamos! sera divertido''

''ya bebiste demasiado, y ellas igual''

Sigurd solo rio fuertemente, y miro a su amigo ''en ese caso, mejor para mi''

-unos 90 barriles de cerveza y/o aguamiel mas tarde-

ya con MUCHO alcohol en la cabeza, Berwald miro a Sigurd, quien estaba aun con aquellas chicas griegas... quizas no seria tan mala idea

''que dices Oxenstjarna?''

''tu ganas'' dijo ya ebrio, caminando hacia el trio, la musica sonaba, la gente bailaba, y de repente, las chicas los llevaron a un cuarto...

**-timeskip traido a ustedes por aguamiel artesanal sajon, animando fiestas desde 560(¿?)-**

Cuando desperto, Berwald tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible, definitivamente bebieron demasiado, mientras intentaba recordar, se dio cuenta de que ambas griegas estaban en una cama... eso significaba...

''hej''

tras eso, Sigurd vio un puño que impacto directamente su nariz, sorprendido, miro a Berwald

''anoche no lo tomaste tan mal''

Berwald solo lo miro, mientras Sigurd reia

''vamos, fue divertido, primero cada cual con una griega, luego cambiamos, y luego ellas dos y nosotros...''

a decir verdad el Sueco estaba en shock, mirando alrededor

''Skit''

fue todo lo que atino a decir antes de tomar al danes por el cuello y ponerlo contra la pared

''Jag hoppas du dör för denna jävel''

''h-hey, n-no puedo respirar''

finalmente lo solto, tras lo cual el danes se quedo mirandolo

''deberiamos volver a hacerlo''

''antes muerto''

''esa es la actitud!'' dijo Sigurd sarcasticamente, mirando a las griegas

''ni por ellas?''

''ni por ellas''

''esta bien... en ese caso ten cuidado la proxima fiesta'' dijo riendo, mientras se vestia y salia, dejando a Berwald con las chicas...

* * *

*Oxenstierna es un apellido real Sueco, quiere decir cabeza de buey

** en 1098 aun habia escandinavos que seguian la religion tradicional, no tiene sentido que se llame Kristian (segidor de cristo) si aun sigue la religion tradicional, asi que lo llame Sigurd, que quiere decir Guardia Victorioso

*** Varegos era el nombre que le daban los bizantinos a escandinavos y rusos en esa epoca


End file.
